


An homage to real porn

by Saramustdie



Series: An Homage to Real Porn [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Hi, I'm back with this series. This is literally the only chapter I have so that's why I'm going to ask you to give me ideas on some dirty things they could try out. I found prostate milking by mistake, I made my research and then wrote this, but I don't know what else they could try aside from the daddy kink, pain play and stuff like that so leave a comment with what you'd like and you'll be reading lit anything you wanted me to do in a couple days.Let me know if you got the Rupaul's Drag race reference in the comments lol.





	An homage to real porn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with this series. This is literally the only chapter I have so that's why I'm going to ask you to give me ideas on some dirty things they could try out. I found prostate milking by mistake, I made my research and then wrote this, but I don't know what else they could try aside from the daddy kink, pain play and stuff like that so leave a comment with what you'd like and you'll be reading lit anything you wanted me to do in a couple days. 
> 
> Let me know if you got the Rupaul's Drag race reference in the comments lol.

The last time we saw our favorite unconventional couple, they were up to making Gerard lose his virginity which they accomplished successfully. Ever since they’ve went out on lots of dates and  they were now on the point where you ask yourself if you’re actually dating this hot heavily tattooed man or what, but Gerard was focused on taking everything lighter, not over thinking and _just let things happen._

“Come on big ass burrito, It’s too cold to be out here.” Frank said moving his short legs faster as they walked down the freezing New Jersey streets just because Gerard wanted Chinese takeout form the one place that does not have home delivery. Gerard laughed but nearly choked when he felt the cold air enter his mouth and almost give him a flue as soon as it went inside of him.

“What the fuck did you just call me?” He chuckled and followed him quickly.

“Sorry, but with that big old jacket you do look like a delicious burrito.” He smirked and held Gerard’s hand as they got closer to Frank’s house.

“That’s fine. I like burritos.” He shrugged proudly.

“Well, we could’ve had Taco Bell, why did we get Chinese?” He asked unlocking the door.

“I dunno, I could literally live off Chinese.”

“Kay actually, I like it better when it’s cold, so maybe we can warm each other up for a while?” Frank asked raising his eyebrows up and down while he took off some of his layers.

“Yeah, I’m down. I actually umm….” He started out while leaving the food bags over the kitchen table. Even when they had already tried each position that the flexibility of their bodies allowed them to, Gerard had started investigating on all kinds of things they could try out.

_It all started while they were laying in bed right after Gerard’s first time bottoming and he asked Frank what the fuck had he touched or done when he made him come right after. Frank pulled out a book and showed him each and every part of the male anatomy and informed him what a prostate was. Gerard being the innocent guy he was, he had only heard of it but did not know at all that it served for sexual proposes as well and that it was pretty much his g spot._

_Gerard had Frank’s clean, cozy sheets wrapped around his waist as they laid naked on his bed. He pointed out to the illustrated book “So that little thing was what made me…you know…”_

_“Fucking lose it in the hottest way?” Frank complemented with a grin._

_“Yeah. I guess.” Gerard giggled and blushed._

_“Yes, that’s your prostate. I pretty much stimulated your g spot.” Frank shrugged, he had figured out how to give a prostate massage pretty early on his sex life so it was no big deal to him, however he completely knew Gerard’s background that’s why he felt the need to explain it for him._

_“I can show you some really interesting stuff involving your prostate whenever you want.” He let out flirty._

“Come on, let it out.” Frank pushed so that they could get it going, he was down to try anything with Gerard. He loved when they were cuddling and just being lazy and stupid but ever since the first time around he knew he now had a need to pleasure Gerard and see him fall apart beneath him.

“Its uh…prostate milking.” Frank giggled and clapped his hands excitedly.

“Yes! I love that. I’m down. Let’s go.” He said practically jumping up and down. “You’re gonna love it, boo.” He promised turning around to see Gerard rolling his eyes playfully and following him to his bedroom. “Okay so we need a towel, a latex glob and lube.” He said walking over to his bathroom to get some of the supplies. “Oh, and you know what else?” He said before rushing back out. Gerard was confused and decided to wait sitting down on his bed. He was even more confused when he saw Frank coming back with a small plastic plate.

“You’ll see.” He smirked then reached over to Gerard to take off his shirt. “You need to be really relaxed okay? And you actually cannot be hard for this.” He said with a pout.

“Yeah I read something like that.” He let out so he knew he was okay with it since it wasn’t the most pleasurable thing to try out, at least he knew it wasn’t for everyone but he’d try anything once. “Cool, so get undressed and get on all fours and don’t get hard.” He pulled away and took the supplies they were going to need.

Gerard heard the latex adjusting to Frank’s hand, that’s when he realized that staying soft was going to be really hard. He felt Frank getting behind him on his knees and then gasped when he ran his hands over his bum just going up and down and relaxing him. After a couple minutes of tender kisses and a lot of teasing. He finally felt a lubed finger rubbing into him to make his way inside slowly he wiggled it and then added a second one, by now Gerard could take it, and Frank well knew it by the moan’s he was letting out.

Gerard was now just trying to himself from the fact that he wanted to just get fucked so that he could allow himself to get hard and come with Frank’s dick inside of him but deep inside he wanted to try this as well.

“Alright Gee, so you’re gonna feel umm…how can I put it?” He grinned while caressing his ass. “You’re gonna feel like you’re coming, but you’re not really doing it, and as you may know” He said starting to stroke the glandule slowly pleased to hear Gerard gasping. “I’m gonna milk you out, literally.” Gerard moaned and looked down to see the small plastic plate catching the cum that was dripping out of him without even realizing it.

“Oh my god Frankie.” He prompted himself up on his shoulders since he could not believe how good it felt and how much semen was coming out of him. It was unbelievable.

“Yeah, I knew you’d like it…I’m gonna make you lick that plate clean when we’re done baby.” He groaned and took a different position without sticking his fingers out just to get a good look of Gerard. If he didn’t know what he was doing he could’ve thought he was as well was peeing from how much liquid the plate was now holding.

“Fuck baby you look so good like this….After this I’m gonna fuck you so hard and make you come dry, it might even hurt a little.” He whispered with a mischievous smirk, he loved having control over Gerard and making him come undone, take him to the edge, plead and nearly cry from pleasure and he had already accomplished to do that a couple times which Gerard loved. Each time they were together, things were either pretty intense or really loving and tender. He loved both if he was honest.

“Frankie…fuck it’s so good.” He cried out and ran his fingers through his hair, he did not know what do to with himself from the amount of pleasure Frank was making him feel. “I can’t Frankie….” He needed Frank to fuck him right there and then.

“Come on, you’re almost dry.” Frank encouraged for him to wait a little while he touched the glandule with the pad off his fingers, giving it gentle strokes as he bit his bottom lip just watching and getting harder by the second.

By the time that Gerard’s dick stopped dripping cum, Frank pulled his fingers out gently and gave his left butt cheek a kiss. “You did so good boo. Now I’m gonna reward you.” He let out with that dominant tone of voice Gerard loved.

“Please Frankie.” He encouraged him and wiggled his ass earning a spank from Frank who ran his hands over it to smooth it out.

“Mhh someone’s eager uh?” He groaned lubing up his dick then rubbed the tip against Gerard’s entrance, he leaned back into it allowing Frank to just watch Gerard fucking himself on his cock.

“Oh god…” Gerard let out shutting his eyes closed concentrating on fully enjoying being filled up with Frank’s big cock.

“You like that?” Frank asked starting up with a gentle but steady pace. He gripped Gerard’s soft, girly-like  hips to keep him in place and only allow him to thrust back to meet his hips slightly, at the end of the day he was the one in control but it was so hot to watch Gerard wanting it so badly.

Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard’s back, he was letting out these constants gasps right over Gerard’s ear like he knew he loved. Gerard turned aside to kiss Frank’s lips quickly. “Harder Frankie.” He moaned out and managed to look into his eyes filled with lust. Frank complied thrusting harder and faster into him. The only thing that could be heard was their gasps and moan and the creaking of the bed.

Gerard couldn’t really hold it much longer, he was on the verge of tears now that he felt his orgasm building up on his now empty balls. “I have to Frankie…please.” He begged.

“Yeah, come on.” Frank encouraged him knowing this was going to be one of the most intense orgasms Gerard ever had. Gerard’s moans had him really close already so when he felt Gerard pushing back into his hips to get him to go deeper, he ended up coming inside of him with a groan as he bit on his shoulder. Feeling Frank’s dick pulsating inside of him as he filled him up made him finally feel his orgasm, he was completely dry so it was a much more intense feeling, it even lasted longer so all he could do was mewl and lean back into Frank.

The strong sensation did not seem to go away so he made Frank pull out so he could turn around and reach out for him. Frank got between his legs and pulled him close as Gerard hummed in pleasure and ran his fingers trough Frank’s hair. “Is it normal for…mhh to last this long?” Frank giggled and nodded as they both rode out their orgasms.

“Yeah, was it good?” He asked laying down next to him. Gerard nodded with his eyes closed and covering his sweaty forehead with his hand as he tried to get it back together.

“Well fuck if I didn’t.” He chuckled and looked at him laying on his side looking exhausted as well.

“Well you still have to drink your cum. We got a lot…maybe we can share.”

“Ugh, Jesus. Gross.” Frank laughed loudly and sat down.

“That’s not what you we’re saying ten minutes ago.”


End file.
